


A Secret is a Bubble

by redd093



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Children and Teen, F/F, Fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd093/pseuds/redd093
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for <a href="http://evelyntaliette.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> who gave me idea by showing me the saying "A secret is a bubble". It took me a bit to come up with exactly what I wanted, and even then I couldn't get the exact story I wanted. But I still hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Secret is a Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for [](http://evelyntaliette.deviantart.com/) who gave me idea by showing me the saying "A secret is a bubble". It took me a bit to come up with exactly what I wanted, and even then I couldn't get the exact story I wanted. But I still hope you enjoy~

"Eww! You like Stanley!" The group of teenagers swarmed around Rose and laughed at her while Stanley stood off to the side and blushed. Rose looked around her and tried to make sense of what had just happened. She had been blowing bubbles, when one popped right in Stanley's face. And being known for his clumsiness, Rose felt obligated to help him get the soap out of his eyes. And now, she was standing in the middle of taunting, preadolescent monsters. 

"Stop it!" And to her surprise, most of the group did stop, until one girl said, "Why? Don't you like Stanley?" Rose looked over at the girl, and saw her best friend, Martha. At first, Rose was hurt. But then she saw that Martha was pushing her way through the crowd and wore a look of worry on her face, not one of ridicule. She must have been elsewhere when the taunting started, and came over to see what the commotion was. Relieved, Rose rushed to her.

"Of course I don't like Stanley. I like-" But Rose realized what she was saying, as well as who she was talking to, and covered her mouth. Her face was bright red. And luckily, before anyone could press the matter, the bell for class rang. So, muttering, the taunting teenagers went to their own classes. But Rose and Martha lingered behind. Martha began to speak, but was interrupted by Stanley, who had also stuck around. 

"I'm sorry about that, Rose." 

Rose smiled faintly. "It's alright, Stanley. I'm sorry I don't like you that way."

Stanley blushed again and hurried away. Martha smirked and playfully pushed Rose's arm. "And why don't you? For all the grief that boy gets, he's pretty cute."

Rose shook her head and let out the smile that Martha could always get from her. "It would be too complicated to explain it to you right now. Class is starting, so let's get going."

Martha sighed at the lack of explanation, but nodded. 

In class, though, things got worse. Rose could feel everyone's eyes on her, trying to figure out who it was she liked. And in gym class even more so. Rose wasn't exactly the most attractive girl in school. She had shoulder length brown hair and dull green eyes. She knew her face wasn't perfect either. Her nose wasn't small and cute, her lips were flat, and the way she wore her hair behind her ears made her ears stick out like an elephants. Plus, she hated that every other girl in class had not only an ass, but breasts as well. Rose was already sixteen and barely filled an A-cup bra. She was sometimes called a twig, and she hated herself for it. And she knew that everyone was sizing her up and trying to decide who in the school would possibly like her. The entire day was hell. 

After class, Martha managed to pull Rose away from a group of girls who was about to swarm her. Shooting them a mean glare, Martha turned rose away. 

"So? Who is it you like?" 

Rose's face turned red again. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

Martha smirked. "Because I'm your best friend, so I'm entitled to know."

Rose turned to look at the group of girls still standing behind her, then back at Martha. It was true. Martha had been her friend since kindergarten. Everyone always said that they were practically sisters. She spoke quietly. "I guess you do have a right to know. Come early tomorrow, and I'll tell you then." 

But Rose's mind was already swarming with the worst case scenario. And by the time tomorrow morning came, she was a nervous wreck. But just like she had promise, Martha showed up way before any student normally would. So Rose and Martha stood alone in the school hallway together. Rose played with her hands nervously. 

"You promise you won't hate me?"

The look on Martha's face never betrayed Rose. It always let her know just what she was thinking, and she smirked when she saw that her question had had made Martha even gasp at the though of ever hated Rose. And her words backed it up. "How could I hate you after how long I've known you for? Now stop feeling so nervous girl, and tell me who you like so I can help you get together with them!" 

Rose sighed heavily, and decided not to tell her. Instead, she showed her, by closing the gap between them and pressing her lips against Martha's. Martha reflexively pulled away, which stung Rose. And what hurt worse, was the look of confusion on Martha's face, followed by her quickly turning around and running down the hall. 

"What a dyke!" Rose quickly turned around to see the same group of girls from yesterday laughing, down the hall. "I didn't know we had a lesbian at school!" "Eww, what if she watches us while we change for gym?" "Maybe we should make her change in the boys locker room!" 

Every thing the girls said made Rose hurt worse and worse. "Do you think Martha hates her know?" 

Rose's eyes widened. "Shut up."

The girls, who didn't hear her, continued. "I know I would."

This time, Rose began moving towards the girls as they spoke. "Shut up!"

"I mean, who wouldn't hate a fucking dyke?"

"I said shut up!"

And before any more of the girls could say anything, Rose punched the ringleader and jumped on top of her, getting out all of her anger and pain and sadness by turning the girls face into her own little punching bag. She blacked out for a moment, and before Rose could figure out what was going on, she was at home with her mother. 

"So the principle gave you a week of detention, huh? He didn't see those girls calling you names?" Rose, who's head was laying on top of her folded arms to hide her tears, shook her head. Her mother nodded to herself and pulled two glasses out of the cupboard. "So you really have feelings for Martha?" 

Rose threw her head up, suddenly enraged. "Why do you want to know? So you can call me a fucking dyke, too?!" But Rose shrank back down when he saw the look on her mother's face.

"Don't you dare ever use that language in this house again."

"Sorry, mommy."

Her mother's face became a little softer. "I asked because I want to know if you really like her, or if this is just a crush." 

Rose was shocked. Her mom was treating this as if it was nothing. Like there was nothing wrong with her. And she suddenly felt so stupid for being afraid these past few months. "So you're not angry that I like Martha?"

Her mother pulled out a jug of milk from the fridge and laughed lightly. "Why would I be angry? Martha's a fine girl. She's nice, pretty, funny." Rose blushed as her mother listed all of the reasons why she liked Martha. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Finally, her mother gave in and sighed, pouring milk into the two glasses. "Alright honey, look. I don't have a problem with people who have different sexualities than me. I think that the heart should be free to choose whoever it wants to. But the rest of the world might not feel that way, so I think it would be best if you picked carefully who you let know. Your grandma once told me that a secret is like a bubble. Once it pops, it gets on everybody." She handed Rose one of the glasses, and clanged her glass against it in a mock toast. "Now drink up, because you've got a long life ahead of you."


End file.
